dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Iliana
Queen Iliana is a fertile alien queen with psychic powers, and also the autocrat of Sulfurous. She was also the member of the Code, a secret high council of supernatural beings that governed the known galaxies. History The Empress was born to a long matriarchal line of rulers. As a baby, she was fed exclusively royal jelly. She grew up, and defeated her sisters in a bloody fight for the title of Empress. Reign As the new Empress, she had access to a large arsenal of psychic telepaths which she utilized heavily. She ruled Sulfurous with an iron fist. She was capable of giving birth to live children without a father, which was critical to keep her race alive during times of famine or war. She intentionally withheld the royal jelly to prevent any of her children from maturing and overthrowing her. She kept some of the stunted children as slaves. At her peak she ruled 6 tribes which was roughly a couple thousand people. The inhabitants of Sulfurous gave offerings to her every month to ensure that their fitness remains high. On the 1000th year of her reign, she declared war with the Southern Side and many individuals died or fled the planet. Ultimately, she was not victorious and many of her people died. Her increasingly unstable behavior and prejudice started to make her unpopular with the lower beings. People started questioning her leadership when she started hoarding major resources for herself, yet didn't bother nurturing her own daughters. The people started planning a secret uprising. Upon her death at the hands of Jawje, there was widespread panic that the species would become extinct. Without the queen birthing asexually and the high casualty rate of the last war, the numbers fell way below replacement rate, from ~1000 to a mere 50 individuals. The only way to keep propagating would be through crossbreeding with other sexually compatible species. The hunt for a new Queen was on. Relations Jawje Jawje was one of her employees for a while. He was originally contracted to help her bring down any defectors. However, Jawje later gained an identity of his own and didn't want to work under her anymore. Personality Due to being born in a hypercompetitive race all her life, she is accustomed to being brutal to get ahead. She was the one who imposed the draconian laws and the caste system that prevented in her words, “defective” creatures from breeding. She wanted to rule Sulfurous until the end of time and refused to nurture her children fearing that they may overthrow her. However, her narcissism doomed her race to extinction. Appearance She is a lithe, humanoid individual with a striking appearance. She has four horns, and four eyes. She has a bald head, and long fingers and fingernails. Inside her mouth she has two rows of sharp teeth and two tongues. Powers and Abilities She can reproduce asexually, and has powerful telepathic powers that can kill. She needs to consume the flesh and blood of the sacrifices to continue perpetuating her species. She has twice the power of the average psychic.Category:Female Category:Sulfurous Category:Extraterrestrial